This invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method for marking produce, i.e. fruits and vegetables, with identifying marks using "ink free" techniques. More particularly, the invention contemplates a produce marking system utilizing "ink free" techniques ranging from lasers to dot matrix printers.
The Grocers Association requires that a number, called a price look-up ("P.L.U.") number, be put on all types of fruits, especially citrus, and some types of vegetables. The Grocers Association requires this number so it can merchandise different sizes and types of produce. P.L.U. numbers allow a check-out clerk to identify fruits and vegetables quickly and easily. A store may have the P.L.U. numbers and the associated identifying data entered into a computer. To access the data, the clerk need only read the number on the produce and enter it into the computer. This minimizes loss of money to a retailer due to "giveaways" that result from mixed sizes or types, and minimizes time at the check-out counter which have previously resulted from price checks.
To mark the produce with the P.L.U. number, packers have tried to use adhesive labels bearing the number. Labels, however, are costly and complex to manufacture and attach to the produce. Labels present several other problems, for example, when the packer changes the type of produce they are packing, the packer must physically change all of the labels so that the correct label is eventually attached to the produce. This takes time and manpower to set up. The adhesive on the labels also has the tendency to gum up at the labeler, and be deposited on the belts and machinery, and over time the adhesive builds up on the equipment. Furthermore, when processing plants receive labelled fruit to process, i.e. squeezing fruit to make juice, the labels may clog the extractors. This requires down-time for cleaning and maintenance.
Applicant believes that attempts have been made to directly mark produce with an ink jet printer using edible ink. This type of marking system, however, requires use of an ink which is not sufficiently permanent and smudges.
The present invention is intended to present a novel produce marking system which uses "ink free" techniques. The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize known and inherent problems in prior art produce marking techniques.